Baking With Dummies
by megann310
Summary: Flack helps Lucy bake a cake.


**A/N: So this idea came to me as I was baking today. It was going to be Danny/Lucy, but I decided that the only thing that is as cute as Danny/Lucy is Flack/Lucy. Besides, there aren't really any stories of Flack/Lucy, so here ya go! If you like, please review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, then I'd be one happy teenager!**

All Don Flack wanted to do that night was relax. He wanted to order a pizza, drink beer, and watch a game on tv while he babysat for his best friend's daugher while they were at work. It sounded like the perfect evening for him after a long week at work. His seven year old niece, however, had other things in mind.

_"Uncle Flack, Mommy's birthday is tomorrow. Did ya know that?"_

_Flack nodded his head and smiled as he sat on the couch in the Messer apartment, flipping through the phone book to find the number for a pizza restaurant. _

_"Yeah sweetie, I know." he said. He grabbed his phone and began to dial the number he found. He looked up at Lucy, who was starting at him, and he could tell she had an idea forming in her head._

_"I think we should bake her a cake." Lucy declard, a smile forming on her face. Flack snorted, looking at Lucy's face, trying to determine if she was serious or not. Apparently, she was. _

_"Baby, you're asking the man who only knows how to order pizza and Chinese, to bake a cake? Are you crazy? Besides, isn't your dad gonna do something?"_

_"But Uncle Flack, I'll help you! It won't be hard at all. And Daddy doesn't have time to make Mommy a cake. He was just going to buy her a cake, but it would be so much better if we made one. Please, can we? Pretty please with sugar on top?" Lucy begged, hoping he would crack and say yes. _

_Flack stared into his niece's blue eyes, which were begging him to say yes. He could've said no. He could have said that she was the child, he's the adult, so whatever he says goes. He could have said that a store bought cake for Lindsay would be good enough. But he had to admit, it was really sweet of Lucy to want to do something nice for her mother's birthday. And how could he say no to that face? _

_He sighed, defeated after hardly any argument. Lucy sure did know how work the people in her life. _

Flack silently cursed at himself for agreeing to this. He shouldn't be there, in the grocery store, shopping for the ingredients to bake a cake. He could hardly make mac & cheese. How the hell was he going to bake a cake?

He glanced at Lucy, who was happily skipping in front of the shopping cart, reading over the recipe and telling him what they needed. Flack didn't understand how he couldn't say no to that face. He said no to Danny's face all the time, so why should it be any different with Lucy? They pretty much had the same face. There was just something special about that little girl.

"We still need to get chocolate chips." Lucy said, searching the shelves until she found what she was looking for. She grabbed two bags of chocolate chips, then turned around to face her uncle. Flack shook his head.

"According to the recipe, we only need one bag."

"Well duh! The other one's for eatin', silly!" she said, laughing.

"Oh really? Would your parents let ya do that?" he asked. Lucy thought for a second before answering.

"Mommy wouldn't let me. Daddy probably would. But Uncle Flack will let me!" She flashed Flack an innocent smile.

"Just don't let your mom find out." he said, sighing. "Are we done yet?"

"Yup! Now all that's left is the bakin' part."

"Great. This is gonna be a long night."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So are you sure your mom likes chocolate fudge cake?" Flack asked as he unloaded the groceries.

"I'm positive, she loves it. Why else would she have a recipe?" Lucy answered.

"Good point. What are ya doin'"? Flack asked, looking at Lucy, who was filling up a bowl with water.

"I've got to get the cat water before he dies of thirst." she stated.

Flack nodded, forgetting that they had gotten a cat. He still couldn't believe that they had a cat, but then again, it really didn't suprise him. Lucy had wanted one, and everyone knew that Danny wasn't one to say no to his daughter. Flack laughed to himself, then quickly stopped. He wasn't one to talk anymore, since it was him who was about to bake with Lucy. He shook his head and began sorting the ingredients.

"Oh no!"

Flack looked up from where he was sorting out the ingredients.

"What's wrong, Luce?"

"The recipe...it's gone! It must have fallen out of my pocket." she whispered. Flack could see the tears forming in her eyes, and he hurried over to her.

"It's okay, it's okay." Flack said, trying to convince Lucy that it would be fine. "Hey, we've got all the ingredients. All we've gotta do is mix things, right? I mean, how hard could it be?"

Lucy looked at Flack, a small smile beginning to form on her face.

"So we can still bake?" she asked, her voice full of hope. Flack nodded.

"Of course we can."

Lucy's face had now exploded into a smile. She gave Flack a hug, then she hurried over to the counter where all the ingredients sat.

"So what should we do first?" she asked as she scanned through all the stuff they had.

"Well, we've already got the oven preheated. I think we're supposed to mix all this stuff together." he said, pointing to some of the stuff on the counter. "We can just guess the amounts that we need."

"Oh, I know that we need 1/2 tablespoon of salt!" Lucy shouted, excited that she remembered something.

"Are you sure?" Flack asked. Lucy nodded her head yes, and Flack shrugged. It sounded good to him, so he added 1/2 tablespoon of salt to a bowl. He then added the cake mix, water, oil, and vanilla, all at which he guessed the amount.

"Don't forget the eggs. Mommy puts 3 in, I think." Lucy said, handing Flack the carton of eggs. Flack took them and cracked them into the bowl. Lucy observed, shaking her head. "Aren't you supposed to make sure the shells don't get in there?" she asked. Flack looked into the bowl and saw that he had gotten quite a few eggshells into the mixture. He took a spoon from the drawer and began to spoon them out.

"Good enough." he said. He threw the spoon into the sink, satisfied he'd gotten all the shells out. "Okay, now I'll mix it all together. Hey, why don't you go start on the icing."

Lucy walked over to where the rest of the ingredients were sat. She looked at her uncle, confused. "Uncle Flack, I don't know what to do."

Flack looked at his niece and shrugged. "Neither do I. Just go with what you think's right. I mean, how badly can we mess this up?" he asked.

"Okay, whatever you say." she said.

As whe was mixing together the ingredients, Flack found the mixer and plugged it in. He put it into the bowl and turned it on.

"SHIT!"

"Uncle Flack, you said a bad word. What's wrong?" Lucy asked. When Flack turned around, she started giggling. Chocolate mixture was dripping off of his face. There was more mixture surrounding him on the walls, counter, and floor. "I think you're supposed to turn it on low."

"Really? I think I figured that one out. Ouch, I think an eggshell poked me in the eye." he said, rubbing his eye while Lucy giggled even harder. Flack smirked and got back to work.

Once Flack had finally finished mixing the mixture, he put it in the oven then went to help Lucy with the icing.

"Why's it so runny?" he asked when he saw what she had made.

"I dunno. Is it not supposed to be like this?" she asked.

"I have no idea. I guess it's fine. Just how much milk did you put in it?"

"I just poured until I thought it looked good." she explained.

"Sounds logical enough to me."

After they had finished the icing, they both stood back and surveyed the damage they had caused. On Flack's side of the kitchen, there was chocolate everywhere. On Lucy's side, sugar coated the counters and floors. They both looked at each other and shrugged.

"We'll clean it up later. Come on, let's watch tv. All that baking has exhausted me." Flack declared as they made their way to the living room.

About twenty minutes later, Flack got up to check on the cake.

"Uh, Lucy, come here for a sec."

Lucy walked into the kitchen and looked at the pan that Flack had pulled out of the oven.

"Why's it so flat?" she asked.

"I think we just need to put the icing on it." he said as he reached for the bowl of icing. He poured it over the top. He tried to stifle a laugh as it ran like water over the cake. "Well, at least we don't have to spread it."

"It doesn't look like any cake Mommy's made." Lucy said as she stared at the flat cake with runny icing. "Maybe it tastes good?"

Lucy went over to a drawer and pulled out a fork.

"Do you want to try it, or should I?" she asked.

"Oh please, you do the honor of trying it." Flack shrugged and took a tiny bite, only to spit it out into the sink.

"It's a little salty." she said, wiping her tounge off.

"Is that all that's wrong with it?" Flack asked.

"There's something else, I just can't figure out what."

"Well here, this should work." Flack said as he reached for some extra sugar. He sprinkled it across the top of the cake. "There, now that looks good to me."

Lucy smiled and high fived her uncle. "I think we did good."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was after midnight when Danny and Lindsay finally got home. When they walked in the front door, they smiled at the sight of Flack laying on the couch, asleep, with Lucy in his arms. They both walked over to them. Lindsay shook Flack awake while Danny took Lucy, who was now waking up, in his arms.

"Hi Daddy." she said sleepily as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hi baby girl." he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Flack opened his eyes when he felt a hand on him and when he heard Lucy and Danny's voices.

"Oh hey Linds. What time is it?" he asked.

"It's 12:15. Looks like you two had a late night." Lindsay answered.

"Yeah, we had fun."

"That's good. Well I'm going to get something to drink. I'll be right back." Lindsay said. As she started walking to the kitchen, Flack and Lucy looked at each other, now both wide awake and wide eyed.

"Wait!" they both yelled at the same time, but it was too late. Lindsay had already gone into the kitchen, and now she was back in the living room, staring at both of them.

"What. The. Hell. What happened to my kitchen?! It looks like a tornado hit it!" she yelled. Danny looked at Flack and his daughter, confused. He put Lucy back on the ground and walked into the kitchen and started cracking up.

Flack and Lucy looked at each other again, hating themselves for forgetting to clean the kitchen. They both nodded and began to walk away.

"Well Linds, it's been fun, but it's late, I've got work in the morning, so I should go." Flack said as he began heading for the door.

"Yeah Mommy, I'm kinda tired. I'm gonna go to sleep." Lucy said as she tried to make her escape to her bedroom.

"No, you two aren't going anywhere. What do you two have to say for yourselves?" she asked.

Lucy looked at Danny, who was standing in the doorframe of the kitchen with an amused look on his face.

"I can't help ya outta this one, honey." he said, trying hard not to start laughing again.

Lucy then looked at Flack, and they both looked at Lindsay with smiles forming on their faces, and they said the only thing that came to their minds.

"Happy birthday!"


End file.
